


Płynne granice

by vanitachi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Albo i nie, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Wielkanoc w Prima Aprilis - Prima Aprilis w Wielkanoc, ale nie wszystko w tych samych proporcjach, ja tak serio, ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział że "Trydent" znaczy "trójząb"?, pod piracką banderą życie płynie jak w bajce, reformacja - kontrreformacja - sprawy reformowane i niereformowalne, trolololol, wbrew pozorom, wszyscy jesteśmy trollami - choć nie wszyscy morskimi, wszystko ma swoje wady i zalety, znajdź na obrazku Elżbietę II i księcia Karola, śmiertelna i nieśmiertelna powaga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Bycie piratem jest cool. A przynajmniej kilku durniom się tak wydaje. Armando Salazar postanawia udowodnić, że bycie łowcą piratów jest bardziej cool. Jednak przeciwnik sięga po zaskakujące argumenty...





	Płynne granice

**Author's Note:**

> Wielkanocno-primaaprilisowa bajeczka o byciu sobą, bardzo na lola i bardzo na serio - z najlepszymi życzeniami!

Fluctuat nec mergitur (Rzuca nim fala, ale nie tonie).   
(dewiza Paryża)

It won’t be long.   
(Scorpions, „To be with you in heaven”, 1990)

(…) aby mądrze i szybko potępiono to, co wymaga potępienia, uznano zaś to, co godne jest uznania(…)   
(Sobór Trydencki, „Dekret o sposobie obrad oraz o innych zasadach soborowych”, 7 stycznia 1546)

Aby rozpętać moc oceanu, musisz wszystko rozdzielić.   
(napis na Trójzębie Posejdona, PotC 5)

 

– Niekorzystny wizerunek medialny, jaki wyrobili nam właściciele praw autorskich do tytułu, stawiając nas w niewdzięcznej roli antagonistów głównych protagonistów serii, rzutuje na dalsze losy recepcji procederu, którego deprecjacją i deratyzacją byliśmy zajęci. Zwłaszcza wśród młodszych odbiorców może to prowokować nieuzasadnioną ekstrapolację wniosków natury moralnej i postmodernistyczny relatywizm etyczny, który w fuzji z romantycznym paradygmatem praktyk fandomowych daje wielce niepokojący obraz pokolenia budującego swoją tożsamość w oparciu o niepożądane wzorce osobowościowe. Słowem, wszystko rozbija się o kwestie pijarowe, kapitanie.   
Armando Salazar, kapitan „Cichej Marii”, spojrzał na swojego porucznika z wyraźnym niepokojem.  
– Mów do mnie po hiszpańsku, Lesaro.  
Załoga „Cichej Marii”, dumnego i okrytego złą sławą galeonu, przywykła już do faktu, że niektórzy mają tu fory. Niektórzy mogą pyskować kapitanowi. A niektórzy nie. Lesaro może pyskować kapitanowi. Każdy inny skończyłby za burtą. Istniało kilka interpretacji tego faktu, jedna mniej prawdopodobna od drugiej, a wszystkie należące do kategorii morskich legend. Jednak ani nawigator, ani bosman, ani kompletnie i zupełnie nikt nie rozumiał, do czego miała zmierzać ta kuriozalna i ciut przydługa uwaga.  
– Sprawa jest prosta jak drut, kapitanie – odpowiedział Lesaro z uśmiechem. – Chcemy wyplenić piractwo, prawda?  
– To nasza dziejowa misja – przytaknął Salazar z należytą powagą. W tym temacie czuł się kompetentny.  
– I nasze cele statusowe, kapitanie. Obawiam się jednak, że nie osiągniemy tego doraźnymi środkami. Te wszystkie bitwy morskie, rzezie i strzelanie do bezbronnego, błagającego o litość przeciwnika…  
– Doskonale wiesz, że miałem rację – mruknął Salazar. – Ileż jeszcze będziemy wracać do tego tematu?!  
– Kapitan raczy wybaczyć… – Lesaro zwiesił głowę. Przez chwilę próbował sprawiać wrażenie smutnego. To zawsze działało. – Oczywiście, że mieliście rację. Jednakowoż, patrząc na sprawę z innego punktu widzenia… – Lesaro podniósł wzrok i posłał kapitanowi swój najbardziej rozbrajający uśmiech. – ….nie mieliście jej wcale.   
– Wyjaśnicie mi tę sprzeczność? – mruknął Salazar, wytrwale kontemplując linię horyzontu przez lunetę.  
– Troszkę to było niesmaczne, kapitanie.  
– Ale konieczne.  
– Oczywiście. I miało głęboki sens w świecie z prymatem paradygmatu etyki pragmatycznej nad estetyką hipotetyczną.  
– Lesaro…!  
– Ale nasz świat już od dawna tak nie wygląda. Nasz świat się zmienił.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć… – Kapitan z uwagą wypatrywał chmur na bezchmurnym niebie. – …że nie powinniśmy ich zabijać?  
– E tam. – Lesaro machnął ręką. – Mieliśmy ich żywić, pilnować, a potem odesłać pod sąd, który skazałby tych obdartusów na szafot? Zawracanie głowy, kapitanie.  
– Więc o co ci chodzi? – zniecierpliwił się Salazar.  
– Po pierwsze, że w takich wypadkach nie opłaca się zostawiać świadków.  
– Tylko jednego.  
– Żadnego świadka, kapitanie. Ta scenka jest po prostu niemedialna. Ludzie mają to do siebie, że lubią czuć się wspaniałomyślni, zwłaszcza kiedy nic to ich nie kosztuje. Dlatego wasze zachowanie może zostać odczytane opacznie.  
– Niech będzie ostrzeżeniem dla reszty tego tałatajstwa. Mają się nas bać. To wystarczy.  
– Niezupełnie, kapitanie. Pomijam taki szczegół, że hiszpańska korona finansuje te wszystkie morskie wyprawy i jeśli na dworze nasze wysiłki nie zostaną docenione, rejsy „Cichej Marii” szybko się skończą. Gorzej, że opinia publiczna staje po stronie piratów.  
– Po stronie piratów? Jak to – piratów?! Jakim cudem?!  
– Też zadałem sobie to pytanie – odpowiedział cierpliwie Lesaro, próbując opanować ziewnięcie. Ich kapitan był człowiekiem naprawdę mądrym, ale w niektórych sprawach naiwnym jak pięcioletnie pacholątko. – I doszedłem do wniosku, że, najoględniej rzec ujmując, piraci są fajni.  
Kapitan Salazar odwrócił się. Opuścił lunetę. No wreszcie. Co prawda Lesaro wolałby, żeby kapitan nie patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, ale lepszym takim niż żadnym, racja?  
– W tym sensie, że wydają się fajni. Ewentualnie, że próbują uchodzić za fajnych i że im się to udaje.  
– Pierwsze słyszę – naburmuszył się Salazar, który per definiendum nie widział w piratach niczego fajnego.   
W głębi serca i bardzo po cichu był w stanie przyznać, że ten gówniarz, z którym ostatnio mieli na pieńku i przez którego mało nie rozbili się na skałach w Diabelskim Trójkącie, mógł z tak dużej i mylącej odległości uchodzić za… Hm… „Fajny” to zdecydowanie za dużo powiedziane, ale całkiem ładny był, skubany. Kapitan zasępił się. Wstyd i hańba na dziesięć pokoleń wstecz, że coś równie absurdalnego przyszło mu w ogóle do głowy. Mało im krwi popsuł ten czarci pomiot? Umknął pogoni tylko cudem, a raczej jakimiś piekielnymi sztuczkami, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że on, Armando Salazar, okazał jakiekolwiek przejawy dezorientacji czy innych tam problemów z orientacją. Po prostu zareagował trochę za szybko. Albo trochę za wolno. Grunt, że statek i nikt z załogi nie ucierpiał. A jeśli chodzi o tamtego młodego pirata…Co ma wisieć, nie utonie. A Armando Salazar już zadba o to, żeby posłać młokosa na stryczek. Poza tym jeden wróbelek wiosny nie czyni. Reszta tej hałastry była parchata, szczerbata i niedomyta. Załoga „Cichej Marii” prezentuje się dużo lepiej. Taki Lesaro chociażby. Chłop na schwał, nie jakieś tam piracie chuchro. Naprawdę piękny mężczyzna. Twarz aniołeczka, ustka całuśne. I ta opaska na oko tylko dodaje mu łobuzerskiego uroku…  
– I mają całkiem niezły dezajn. Na przykład te gotyckie piszczele. Albo opaski na oko… Sam sobie taką w końcu sprawiłem. Chyba nie zaprzeczycie, kapitanie, że dodaje mi łobuzerskiego uroku?  
Kapitan Salazar nie zaprzeczył. Lecz zasępił się jeszcze poważniej.  
– Wszystko w porządku, kapitanie? – zapytał Lesaro, widząc, że jego przełożony wykonała taki gest, jakby, na litość boską, zamierzał sam siebie zdzielić po głowie lunetą. Może jednak szkwał mu zaszkodził? Słoneczko przygrzało?   
– Tak – warknął kapitan. – Nie, w sumie to nie – zreflektował się. – Więc o co ci chodziło z tymi piratami? Bo jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że wpadła ci w oko tamta zabiedzona lebiega…  
– Nie bardzo wiem, o jakiej lebiedze mowa, kapitanie – odpowiedział Lesaro (bez mrugnięcia okiem), jednocześnie próbując oswobodzić nadgarstki z żelaznego uchwytu kapitana. – Ale muszę przyznać, że mają piękny statek…  
Armando chrząknął i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Na dwie albo trzy bezpieczne odległości. Na drugi koniec rufy. Lesaro podreptał za nim.  
– Mówisz o…  
– O „Czarnej Perle”, kapitanie.   
– O „Czarnej Perle”?  
(„Zła Wiedźma” nie była taką ładną nazwą, no i trącała tautologią, toteż narrator pozwolił sobie cichaczem podmienić na bardziej rozpoznawalną. Ot, postmodernistyczna dola autora, który nie żyje.)  
– Owszem – odparł Lesaro, niezrażony zawirowaniami onomastyczno-chronologicznymi. –Jest taka…  
– Czarna?  
– Charakterystyczna. I nie gniewajcie się, kapitanie, ale… – Lesaro zrobił krok do przodu. Drugi, trzeci, piąty. Salazar zrobił krok w tył. Drugi, trzeci, cholera, burta. – …ale w porównaniu z nią nasza „Cicha Maria” wydaje się nieco… wybaczcie, kapitanie… nudna.  
– To bardzo porządny statek, utrzymany w tradycyjnej kolorystyce – naburmuszył się Salazar. – Chyba nie chcesz przemalować mi „Cichej Marii” na jakiś krzykliwy kolor?!  
Lesaro uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– …chcesz?  
Armando Salazar wiedział, że walka z plagą panoszącą się po morzach i oceanach wymaga krwawych ofiar, potu, znoju i licznych poświęceń. Ale nikt mu nie powiedział, że tak wielkich.  
– A konkretnie to na jaki? – spytał słabym głosem. – Na biały?  
– Na wszystkie!  
Pozwólmy sobie przemilczeć ten pożałowania godny incydent, który miał miejsce w najbliższym porcie. Rzućmy zasłonę niepamięci na wcześniej odnotowany dialog i wytężmy całą potęgę swej imaginacji, by zapamiętać „Cichą Marię” jako dumny hiszpański trójmasztowiec, a nie wołającą o pomstę do nieba pstrokaciznę z kwiatkami na rufie i żaglami w meksykańską flagę. Nic nie widzieliście, okej?  
– Od razu lepiej – ucieszył się Lesaro.  
– Sądzę, że wątpię – odburknął Armando. – Jeśli miałeś nadzieję, że wygramy tę wojnę, bo piraci zwyczajnie pękną ze śmiechu…  
– Kapitanie, my po prostu zjednujemy sobie publikę. – Lesaro w ostatniej chwili opanował odruch, by poklepać swojego towarzysza po ramieniu.   
– Do diabła z taką publiką…!  
– Załoga też wygląda na zadowoloną…  
– Do diabła z taką załogą…!  
– A skoro już jesteśmy przy kwestiach ocieplania wizerunku, to przestańcie mówić „do diabła”. Przydałoby się wam jakieś zabawniejsze powiedzonko…  
– Do diabła z zabawniejszymi powiedzonkami…!  
– Zgoda. Przekonaliście mnie – zapewnił Lesaro z bezpiecznej odległości. – Ma to nawet sporo wdzięku. No ale wiadomo, jaki pan, taki kram!  
Salazar nie był pewien, czy przed chwilą usłyszał komplement, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowił się zdenerwować, naburmuszyć i unieść honorem. Jednak nim wprowadził swój plan w życie – a wymagało to chwili namysłu, gdyż na pewnych ludzi naprawdę trudno było się gniewać – w polu jego chmurnego spojrzenia znalazł się jeden z majtków, niejaki Ermenegildo.  
I znowu był nietrzeźwy.  
Salazar spiorunował marynarza wzrokiem. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czemu tym razem nie zostawił tej zakały rodzaju ludzkiego na lądzie. Zdaje się jednak, że cały ich pobyt w porcie Ermenegildo przesiedział w kacerze za podpijanie medykowi spirytusu. Zwalnianie go z aresztu wcześniej byłoby zbyt niewychowawcze, co niestety oznaczało, że zwolnienie pijusa ze służby, zanim dobiją do kolejnego brzegu, też nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
– Ja bym chciał, teges, coś zasugerować, kapitanie. – Ermenegildo uniósł rękę w górę. – W kwestii, tego, naszej żelaznej dyscypliny…  
Salazar zgromił majtka wzrokiem.  
– Nie jest to chyba temat, w którym powinieneś się wypowiadać – odpowiedział.  
– A więc tego, sugerowałbym, aby nasza żelazna dyscyplina przestała być taka żelazna. – Ermenegildo czknął głośno i nie zwracając uwagi na pełną dezaprobaty minę kapitana, kontynuował. – Bo aż żal dupę ściska, kiedy sobie człowiek pomyśli, że my tu pływamy o suchym pysku, podczas gdy ci zawszeni piraci to mają pełen pokład baryłek pełnych rumu…  
– Właśnie, właśnie! – Refleksję Ermenegilda podzielało najwyraźniej jeszcze kilku załogantów, którzy akurat teraz musieli pojawić się w pobliżu.  
– Bóg stworzył wino dla człowieka, żeby serce się radowało – oświadczył z namaszczeniem niejaki Rizzitto. Gromkie oklaski wyrażały powszechną aprobatę dla tego stwierdzenia. Salazar poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie weźmie na pokład „Cichej Marii” żadnych Włochów, zwłaszcza tych robiących z jego cichego statku jakąś podejrzaną rozgłośnię.  
– Jak wam się nudzi, to możecie wyszorować pokład – zaproponował kapitan tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. A jednak sprzeciw nastąpił.  
– Już szorowaliśmy – zgłosił bosman, niejaki Dolce.  
– I to dzisiaj rano – dodał bombardier, niejaki Gabbana  
– Codziennie szorujemy ten pieprzony pokład! – oburzył się jeden z majtków, najpewniej Armani. – To się mija z celem.  
– Zwłaszcza że porucznik Lesaro i tak palcem nie kiwnie – przypomniał niejaki Prada.  
– Więc jeśli pan kapitan sobie życzy, żeby pan porucznik szorował pokład… No wiecie, na kolanach i z koszulą klejąca się do plecków…  
Armando Salazar poczuł, że sytuacja wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Strzelanie do własnej załogi nie wchodziło w rachubę. Jeśli miałby wyzwać na pojedynek dowcipnisia, który rzucił tym kretyńskim żartem, musiałby ustalić, kto to był. Gdyby miał żądać honoru od każdego, kto się zaśmiał, to chyba zostaliby mu na pokładzie tylko Lesaro i Nathanael…  
– Jak możecie, niewdzięcznicy!  
Armando skonstatował z ulgą, że nie był to jego własny krzyk. No tak, stary, dobry Nathanael. Mógł na niego liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach…  
– Czy wasze umysły do cna zaćmiło czarne słońce piekielnych czeluści?! – zagrzmiał Nathanael. – Czy najbardziej odrażające instynkty spopieliły wasze serca diabelskim ogniem, że śmiecie podejrzewać naszego szczerozłotego kapitana, sumienie narodu, o uleganie tak zwyrodniałym żądzom i nieopisanym w swej ohydzie chuciom…  
– Przymknij się, Nathanael – warknął Salazar. No tak. Z Nathanaela też nie było większego pożytku.  
– Oj tam, oj tam, kapitanie. – Lesaro znów udał, że odgania od siebie jakąś uprzykrzoną, ale nieszkodliwą muchę. – Oni tylko żartowali. Często mi tak troszkę dokuczają, odkąd zostałem Miss Mokrego Podkoszulka…  
– Słucham?  
– A… no tak, miałem nie narażać pana kapitana na wzmianki o tych plebejskich rozrywkach. Nie było tematu. I żadnych zdjęć na Twitterze. Ani jednego.  
– Żadnych… czego? Gdzie? – Kapitan „Cichej Marii” poczuł się trochę skołowany.   
– Kapitan to chyba nie bardzo ogarnia internety – zauważył jeden z majtków, tym razem chyba Ferragamo, teatralnym szeptem.  
– I dobrze, jeszcze by się zgorszył, biedaczek – podsumował niewiele ciszej bosman.  
Znikąd ratunku, wszędzie pełno zdrady, pomyślał Armando. I dlatego zwrócił się do ostatniej osoby, której mógł zaufać.  
– Poruczniku, zechcecie mi wyjaśnić, skąd ta niesubordynacja na pokładzie? Te… – Armando wykonał ręką zamaszysty gest – …karnawałowe nastroje… niewybredne żarty… brak poszanowania dla starszych wiekiem lub funkcją…?  
Lesaro spuścił wzrok z wielce zafrasowaną minką. Odliczył w myślach do dziesięciu. Uniósł głowę. Zamrugał. Westchnął głęboko i boleściwie.  
– To moja wina, kapitanie.  
– Na… najpewniej… – Armando poczuł, że to wiernopoddańcze spojrzenie wywołuje w jego sercu bliżej nieokreślony dyskomfort. – Choć trudno mi w to uwierzyć… Co przez to rozumiecie, Lesaro?  
– Moja wina, a konkretniej moja i trolla.  
– Trolla? Jakiego znowu trolla?  
– Morskiego. – Lesaro posłał kapitanowi przepraszający uśmiech.   
– Zabrałeś na pokład… Trolla? Po kiego czorta nam tu troll?!  
– Wiecie doskonale, kapitanie, jacy są ci piraci. Zwłaszcza ten ostatni. Pyskaty, wyszczekany… Czasem nie sposób takich uciszyć, a naprawdę ciężko ich przegadać. Nie gniewajcie się, kapitanie, ale jeśli taki pirat rzuci nieprzystojnym żartem albo poczyni dziwną aluzję, zapłonicie się jak panna…  
– Raczej każę go powiesić…! – ryknął Salazar.  
– Zapłonicie się jak panna i każecie go powiesić, i tyle wyniknie, że wszyscy będą mieć z was ubaw po pachy. Z całym szacunkiem, oczywiście. To zasadniczo dobrze o was świadczy, że nie lubujecie się w tego typu retoryce, erystyce czy innych pyskówkach. Ale dobry żart tynfa wart. Klina klinem. Postanowiłem więc zorganizować nam rzecznika prasowego do spraw kontaktów z piratami.  
– Trolla?   
– A i owszem. Dlatego musiałem wypuścić Ermenegilda z karceru. Wiem, wiem, mało to pedagogiczne, ale lepiej, aby troll nie plątał się nam po pokładzie między załogantami, bo sama jego obecność nieco destabilizuje psychicznie naszych chłopców.  
Armando pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Po jego czaszce z głośnym stukotem obijały się słowa takie jak: „idiota”, „geniusz” i „Miss Mokrego Podkoszulka”.  
– To skąd wytrzasnąłeś tego… trolla? – spytał niepewnym głosem.  
– Cóż… – Lesaro poprawił opaskę na oku. – Wyłowiłem z sieci… Oczywiście ktoś musiał go karmić, więc… – Mężczyzna zniżył głos i nachylił się w stronę kapitana. – … nie zdołaliśmy uniknąć pewnego… obniżenia morale…  
– Co wy tam sobie ćwierkacie, gołąbeczki? – spytał Ermenegildo tonem retorycznym i pełnym pretensji. – Może byśmy tak uzgodnili wreszcie, jakie zasady panują na tej łajbie?  
Armando miał ochotę powiedzieć coś podobnego. A potem dla przykładu oćwiczyć tego starego pijaka. Albo rozstrzelać, albo utopić, albo pociąć w dekoracyjne plasterki. I oczywiście rzucić rekinom na pożarcie.   
– No więc ja, ten tego, wnoszę… – podjął niezrażony Ermenegildo – …żeby u nas też był roczny przydział rumu dla wszystkich! A jak nie, to pierwszy zwijam manatki i idę sobie do piratów! Niech żyje wolność!  
Bo oczywiście do każdego picia trzeba sobie dorobić filozofię, pomyślał z niesmakiem Armando, który przyjął żelazną zasadę, żeby nie pić na statku. Ani w porcie. Ani nigdzie. Jeszcze gotów po pijaku powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo.   
Rozległy się wiwaty i oklaski.  
– Dobrze gada!  
– Polać mu!  
– Wypowiadacie posłuszeństwo swojemu kapitanowi? – Salazar zniżył głos. Jego prawa ręka już spoczywała na rękojeści szabli. Lewa, nie wiedzieć czemu, obejmowała porucznika w pasie. Zaiste, przedziwne… Puścił. Szabla upadła z brzękiem na deski pokładu. Co ja robię, zirytował się Salazar, co ja robię, co ja robię? To wszystko wina szkwału. I trolla. I piratów, nie zapominajmy o przebrzydłych piratach!  
– Wypowiadam? Ależ skąd! – Lesaro roześmiał się perliście. – To był jedynie wniosek pracowniczy, czyż nie, chłopcy?  
– Dobrze gada!  
– Polać mu!  
– Kapitanie, nikt nie zechce z nami pływać i polować na piratów, jeśli na „Cichej Marii” nadal będzie panować taki pruski dryl. Oczywiście, dyscyplina jest potrzebna, ale bez przesady. Jeśli ma być dryl, to z ludzką twarzą. Pruska precyzja, hiszpański temperament, takie tam…  
– Jak mam to rozumieć…? – spytał Armando słabym głosem.  
– Może jakieś gry i zabawy integracyjne dla załogi? – mruknął Lesaro i, dalibóg, chyba się tak jakby odrobinę może do Armanda przytulił. Albo coś podobnego?  
– Rum dla wszystkich! – wrzasnął Ermenegildo.  
– Moglibyśmy grać razem na gitarze – szepnął Lesaro. – Albo wy coś zagracie, a ja zatańczę…  
– I wolne weekendy! – przypomniał sobie bosman.  
– Soboty i niedziele – podpowiedział Lesaro, szczerze ubawiony konsternacją malująca się na twarzy kapitana.  
– Dzień Pański trzeba święcić – zaznaczył Rizzitto. – A sobota jest poświęcona Najświętszej Panience, więc trzeba święcić tym bardziej!  
– Otóż to, najlepiej z panienkami – wyrwał się nawigator. Kilku załogantów rzuciło mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia. Ich wzrok mówił: „Ciesz się, że nie jesteś biały”.  
– Przecież nie musimy ścigać tych piratów non stop! – zasugerował jeden z majtków. – Pirat też człowiek! – dorzucił drugi.  
– On żartował, kapitanie. – Lesaro uspokajająco pogłaskał kapitana po ramieniu. Z punktu widzenia kapitana nie było to szczególnie uspokajające. – Biedaczek chciał powiedzieć, że nie wolno dręczyć zwierząt…  
– A na morzu znajdzie się miejsce dla każdego – dodał filozoficznie nawigator, pragnąc wrócić do łask.  
– No i teges, czasem można przymknąć oko na jakiś zapodziany spirytus – zasugerował Ermenegildo.  
– Czy wyście powariowali? –zagrzmiał Salazar. – Pijaństwo, rozpusta, poróbstwo, „nie ścigać”, „przymknąć oko”? Czym wtedy, waszym zdaniem, będziemy się różnić od tych zawszonych piratów?!  
– Nie będziemy zawszeni? – spytał Dolce.  
– Będziemy mieć ładniejszy statek – ucieszył się Gabbana.  
– I przystojniejszego kapitana! – zawołał Lesaro.  
– Nie zgadzam się na zmianę kapitana! – ryknął Salazar.  
– Ja też się nie zgadzam na zmianę kapitana! – sprostował Lesaro i na moment zapadła cisza, a mewi puch szybował w powietrzu na tle bezchmurnego nieba. Brakowało tylko płatków japońskiej wiśni. Nastrój prysł, gdy najmłodszy z majtków rzucił jakimś: „No nie wiem, nie wiem, o gustach niby się nie dyskutuje, ale…” i rozgorzała dyskusja:  
– Serio podobał ci się tamten, jak mu tam było, Sparrow?  
– Dla mnie to jednak za młody.  
– Na mój gust w sam raz.  
– Chyba że ten starszy…  
– Davy Jones jest niczego sobie…  
– Chyba się naczytałeś hentajców z tentaklami, mangozjebie!  
– Ja ci zawsze powtarzałem, że czarne bródki są takie seksowne….  
Kiedy jego wierny bosman z dumą zaprezentował swoją koszulkę TEAM BARBOSSA, kapitan Salazar poczuł, że ma ochotę przejść na wcześniejszą emeryturę, kupić domek w Prowansji i do końca życia uprawiać lawendę. I właśnie wtedy z lawendowej otchłani rozpaczy wyrwał go głos dobiegający z bocianiego gniazda:  
– Statek piracki na horyzoncie!!!  
– Zająć stanowiska! Szykować działa! Cała naprzód! – Kapitan Salazar nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczął wydawać rozkazy – jakby nic się nie stało, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, gdy „Cicha Maria” była pięknym monochromatycznym trójmasztowcem w stonowanych kolorach, a on, Armando Salazar, Rzeźnik Oceanu, cieszył się zasłużonym posłuchem. Najdziwniejsze, że załoga faktycznie usłuchała bez szemrania i bez ociągania. Widocznie w głębi serca wiedzieli, że z piratami nie ma żartów.  
Spojrzał pytająco na swojego porucznika. Ten zmieszał się.  
– T…to ja przyprowadzę trolla – oświadczył i zaraz zniknął pod pokładem. Armando nie był pewien, czy powinien puszczać porucznika samego, ale teraz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał przygotować statek do starcia z…  
Nagle spod pokładu dobiegło coś na kształt chlupotu, gulgotu albo ciamkania, ewentualnie wszystkiego naraz, oraz ciężki odgłos kroków. Jeśli to coś skrzywdziło jego biednego Lesara…!  
– No i co, nawet się z nim nie przelizałeś?   
Przez moment Armando myślał, że słyszy ten głos w swojej głowie. Potem jednak rozległ się nerwowy śmiech. Salazar rzucił się naprzód, krzycząc:  
– Lesaro, nic ci nie jest?!  
… a potem zahamował z piskiem zelówek. Stworzenie, które wypełzło spod pokładu, wzrostem przypominało nastoletniego chłopca, gabarytami – trzech starych marynarzy. Miało na sobie jakieś szmaty w kolorze prawdopodobnie czarnym, a jego zielonkawą skórę szpeciły dodatkowo czerwieniejące gule, wypryski i wrzody. Sierść porastająca czubek głowy stworzenia wyglądała jak strąki przegniłej fasoli. Lesaro dreptał ostrożnie za trollem, starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego i zatykając nos.  
Troll wgramolił się na mostek z głupawym uśmiechem. Zmierzył kapitana czujnym spojrzeniem nieco wodnistych i bardzo wyłupiastych oczu. Odwrócił się w stronę porucznika, pogapił minutę, może dwie. Znowu spojrzał na kapitana. Armando Salazar mógłby założyć się o roczny zapas wosku i dzieł hiszpańskich mistyków, że głupawy uśmiech na mordzie trolla staje się coraz szerszy.  
– Zakneblować go – rozkazał kapitan. A w odpowiedzi na spłoszony wzrok swojego porucznika dodał z lekkim wahaniem. – Przynajmniej póki nie zbliżymy się do piratów.  
– Ale on nic nie mówił – zauważył przytomnie Armani.  
– I niech tak lepiej zostanie – westchnął Salazar. A potem szepnął do stojącego najbliżej Lesara: – Co ty nagadałeś tej pokrace?  
– Nic a nic, a nawet jeszcze mniej.  
– Więc czemu ten troll tak na nas patrzył? Co on sobie wyobraża?  
– To pytanie retoryczne czy życzycie sobie odpowiedzi?  
– Oczywiście, że retoryczne. – Salazar wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Piracki statek był już naprawdę blisko. Mógł zobaczyć nawet flagę. Opuszczoną do połowy masztu. Ciekawe…  
– Strzelać dopiero na mój wyraźny rozkaz – przestrzegł Salazar.   
Zlustrował pokład „Czarnej Perły”. Działo się tam coś co najmniej zastanawiającego. Dziwny ruch, wcale nieprzypominający przygotowań do bitwy morskiej, abordażu czy niczego, co piraci mają w swoim standardowym repertuarze. Mordy zakazane, ale dziwnie smętne i bez wyrazu. Policzki zapadnięte, oczy podkrążone. Warto było zainwestować w porządną lunetę, nawet jeśli Lesaro faktycznie nigdy nie szorował pokładu. Co oni knują, zastanawiał się Salazar. I gdzie się podziewa ten mały parszywiec, który ostatnio próbował wpuścić ich w maliny?   
Tym razem kapitan „Cichej Marii” postanowił uzbroić się w cierpliwość po zęby. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów i rzucania się na oślep za małoletnim towarem. Jego stalowe nerwy zostały nagrodzone.   
Statek podpłynął. Bliżej niż na odległość strzału. Może to my powinniśmy przeprowadzić abordaż, pomyślał Salazar. „Czarna Perła” to piękny statek. „Cicha Maria” i jej nowy oczojebny dizajn zupełnie już kapitanowi zbrzydły.  
– Ahoy, dobrzy ludzie! – ktoś machał do Salazara czerwoną chustą w białe grochy. Jakiś łysiejący knypek z kartoflanym nosem, nic ciekawego. – Widzieliście gdzieś może taki hiszpański galeon?  
– Pardon? – zdziwił się Salazar, zanim zdążył uznać, że z piratami gadać nie zamierza. – Po co wam hiszpański galeon?  
– Tak po prawdzie, to szukamy niejakiej „Cichej Marii”. – Knypek zniżył głos. – I jej kapitana. Ma takie hiszpańskie nazwisko, ale wypadło mi z pamięci.  
– Ach tak? – zaciekawił się Salazar.  
– Nazywają go Rzeźnikiem Oceanu. No dajcie spokój, nie udawajcie Greka, panie Francuz, na pewno o nim słyszeliście…  
– Nie jestem Francuzem – zaoponował Salazar. Próbował dyskretnie dać znać porucznikowi, żeby trzymał armaty i trolla w pogotowiu. – I czegoż to chcecie od tego… człowieka?  
Marynarz podrapał się po łysinie. Miejsce obok niego zajął patykowany łachudra, szczerbaty i zezowaty.  
– To poufna sprawa, ale… No, liczę, że mogę liczyć na pana dyskrecję, panie Francuzie.  
– Nie jestem Francuzem!  
– Otóż, mówiąc wprost i ze szczerego serca, z uwagi na niedobory kadrowe i kłopoty z aprowizacją, wywołane bezprecedensowym brakiem kompetencji wyłonionego na drodze budzące pewne wątpliwości sukcesji z przydziału…  
– Nie jestem Francuzem – powtórzył Salazar. – Mówże pan do mnie po ludzku!  
Knypek delikatnie wypchnął łachudrę bokiem.  
– Mamy nowego kapitana – wyjaśnił. – Ale taki z niego kapitan, jak z koziej dupy klarnet.  
– Instrument dęty – wyjaśnił łachudra. – Musicie wiedzieć, miłościwy panie, iż nasz wcześniejszy świętej pamięci kapitan, Boże, świeć nad jego duszą, był mężem wielkiego serca i umysłu, prawym, roztropnym, statecznym…  
– …piratem? – zdziwił się Salazar. – Z opisu nie bardzo pasuje na… na przedstawiciela tejże profesji – zakończył dyplomatycznie. Te dwa kuriozalne typy ewidentnie miały do niego jakiś interes, a Salazar postanowił wykorzystać swoją przewagę wynikającą z faktu pozostawania incognito.   
– Piratem, ale z zasadami!  
Salazar miał już na końcu języka, ze taka figura może pojawić się w poezji późnego baroku, nie w życiu. Pirat z zasadami, dobre sobie. Ciepły śnieg, zimny płomień, i może jeszcze frytki z cukrem do tego! A jednak zamilkł. Wyczuwał spłoszone spojrzenia swojej załogi. Dodającą otuchy obecność Lesara. I fetor trolla. Wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie musi się ujawniać.  
– To… ciekawe – skwitował.  
– Przewodził „Czarnej Perle” na wzburzonych wodach historii przez wiele, wiele dekad, będąc dla nas wzorem, oparciem, ojcem, matką karmicielką, przykładem cnót marynarskich i wszelakich. Jednak w ostatniej potyczce, tracąc przytomność umysłu, albowiem został ugodzony hiszpańską kulą w potylicę…  
– Mianował swoim następcą tego niewartego funta kłaków szczeniaka…  
– Który ma jeszcze mleko pod wąsem…  
– Ale osuszył baryłkę rumu na jednym posiedzeniu, zarzygał pół pokładu, zwymyślał nas od trzebieńców i zaczął tańczyć wokół masztu goły jak święty turecki….  
– Może pominiemy te drastyczne szczegóły – zasugerował Salazar, starając się nie wizualizować sobie żadnych drastycznych szczegółów.  
– …aż w końcu trzeciego dnia poświęciliśmy ostatnią butelczynę porto, rozbijając mu ją na czerepie, związaliśmy gnoja, wrzuciliśmy pod pokład i popłynęliśmy szukać Hiszpanów.  
– O. – Salazar uniósł brew. – Zamierzacie wydać swojego niesubordynowanego kapitana Hiszpanom?  
Knypek popatrzył niepewnie na łachudrę, nagle zajętego poprawianiem swojego szklanego oka.  
– Nie do końca, miłościwy panie. Gdybyście spotkali owego hiszpańskiego kapitana, raczcie mu przekazać, że nagleni niezbywalną potrzebą nadania sensu naszej nędznej doli i falami sprzecznych myśli targani jak burzą na otwartym morzu, dokonawszy jednak w przytomności serca należytego rozeznania, z uwagi na wydarzenia ostatnich dni pragniemy wszyscy jak jeden mąż i żona oddać się w jego ręce. – I łachudra ukłonił się zamaszyście.  
– Nikt z nas nie chce wisieć za takiego Sparrowa, psia jego w mordę trącana jucha. – Knypek splunął równie zamaszyście. – A z Hiszpanami się jakoś dogadamy.  
Salazar uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Dał znak porucznikowi, a porucznik – załodze. Rizzitti, Salvatore i Ferragamo stanęli po jego prawej stronie, Nathanael, Dolce i Gabbana po lewej. Lesaro z trollem jeszcze trzymali się na uboczu.  
– Powtórzysz to, piracie? – Salazar spojrzał na pokład „Czarnej Perły” z wysokości swojego. – Powtórzysz waszą deklarację w obecności załogi „Cichej Marii” i jej kapitana?  
– Słuchaj no, panie Francuz! – Knypek ujął się pod boki, robiąc krok naprzód i zasłaniając swojego towarzysza. – Może i wy też z mordy to nawet jesteście niczego sobie, ale „Cicha Maria” była pięknym okrętem…  
– Fakt, była – westchnął Salazar cichutko.  
– Więc z łaski swojej nie mydlcie nam oczu, bo nie z nami te francuskie numery…  
Salazar tylko zgrzytnął zębami. Tymczasem łachudra odciągnął swojego towarzysza na bok i zaczął nad czymś perorować, gestykulując żywiołowo, raz po raz wskazując to Salazara, to na siebie, na towarzysza, na galion pod forkasztelem, na ich własny pokład i znowu na Salazara.  
– Ale że tego… serio? – wyjąkał knypek.  
– Poniekąd. – Salazar odwrócił wzrok. – A jeśli przemawiasz w imieniu całej waszej załogi, przyjmuję waszą kapitulację. Może nawet zostawię was przy życiu.  
– Jeden momencik, panie Francuz! – krzyknął knypek, ale zaraz poprawił się: – Znaczy, panie Hiszpan. Sekundeńkę. Co, u licha ciężkiego, mają oznaczać te pawie rzygowiny?!  
Kapitan Salazar zmierzył swojego rozmówcę wzrokiem wyrażającym bezgraniczne zdumienie.  
– Cóż masz na myśli, piracie?  
– Tę przeklętą pstrokaciznę. Łajbę, na której pływacie, panie Hiszpan, czy może jednak Francuz! To nie jest „Cicha Maria”, jaką znamy. Nie złożymy broni przed jakimś gogusiem na tęczowym statku! – I tupnął dla lepszego efektu. – Przemalujesz pan ten statek z powrotem, albo z naszej kapitulacji nici!  
– Z powodów natury estetycznej popieram wniosek Pintela – dorzucił łachudra ze szklanym okiem.  
– Jak śmiecie odzywać się do mnie tym tonem, piraci?! – ryknął Salazar. – Kto tu się poddaje, ja czy wy?! Nie będzie mi byle pirat dyktował warunków!  
– Najmocniej przepraszam… – Łachudra skulił się nieznacznie. – Ale sami rozumiecie, że te kolory…  
– Te kolory symbolizują tęczę, jaką po czterdziestu dniach Bóg rozpiął na niebie, by oznajmić Noemu i jego rodzinie, że w swym miłosierdziu nigdy więcej nie wytraci ludzkości wodami potopu. ALBOWIEM NAJGORSZYCH GRZESZKIKÓW I TAK JUŻ UTOPIŁ.  
Na te słowa porucznik Lesaro zbliżył się nieznacznie do rufy.  
– A ja pragnę nadmienić, że tęcza oznacza również piękno różnorodności. Spójrzcie na tę wielość kolorów. Wiecie, jakie jest ich przesłanie?  
– Żółty to chyba zazdrość? – spytał Armani. Odpowiedziały mu śmiechy i oklaski załogi. Również po stronie piratów.  
– Nie, nie, nie – zaperzył się Salazar. – Nic z tych rzeczy. Wszystkie barwy tęczy mówią o pięknie i dostatku życia na morzu. Jest tu miejsce dla konwojów handlowych i kutrów rybackich, karawel i galer, statków podróżniczych i barków wielorybniczych, armady i krajerów, żaglowców trój- i pięciomasztowych, dumnej flotylli i drobnicowców.  
Łachudra aż jęknął, wzruszony, ocierając łzę ze szklanego oka.  
– Ale! – Kapitan Salazar wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Jednego koloru tutaj nie ma! Nie ma czarnego! Nie ma na morzach i oceanach miejsca dla was, plugawi piraci!  
– Za przeproszeniem, miłościwy panie, ale czarny to chyba nie jest kolor – zreflektował się łachudra. – Więc wasz wywód pozostawia pewne pole do interpretacji…  
– Milczeć! Nie zamierzam z wami pertraktować! Załoga, na mój sygnał ognia! Cel…  
– Pal licho! – Usłyszał nagle głosik niewyraźny, choć dość charakterystyczny, dobiegający hen, z głębi pokładu sąsiedniego statku i rejestrowany tylko dzięki dobrej woli narratora. – Ledwo człowiek przymknie oko na minutkę, a tu jakaś kabała. Zaczęliście zabawę beze mnie?  
I po kolejnej minutce, może dwóch, przy rufie „Czarnej Perły” stanął trochę niepewnie jeszcze rozplątujący się z resztek liny, nie do końca trzeźwy i nie bardzo zorientowany w sytuacji Jack Sparrow.  
– O, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą! – ucieszył się wyraźnie, gdy dostrzegł kapitana Salazara. Pomachał mu. Reszcie załogi też pomachał. Pod lodowatym spojrzeniem swojego kapitana porucznik Lesaro szybko opuścił prawą dłoń i schował ją za plecy.  
– Odknebluj trolla – zakomenderował Salazar porucznikowi.   
– Cześć, przystojniaczku! – Jack wychylił się przez burtę. Był prawie w zasięgu jego ramion. O zasięgu strzału czy szabli nie wspominając. – To jak, jednak zdecydowałeś się poddać? I oddać w moje ręce? – I, dalibóg, chyba się oblizał.  
Kapitan Salazar wykonał strategiczny odwrót na z góry upatrzoną pozycję, wypychając trolla naprzód. Młody Sparrow cofnął się, trudno oceniać, czy na skutek nagłego dysonansu estetycznego, czy pod wpływem aury roztaczanej przez to stworzenie, cokolwiek smrodliwej.  
– A ty mi nie wyglądasz na Hiszpana – zagadał Jack, zasadniczo nie tracąc animuszu, choć i już nie wychylając się poza rufę.  
– Za to ty wyglądasz jak młody Johnny Depp – odpowiedział troll.  
– Czego chcesz ? – oburzył się Jack i skrzyżował ręce na wątłej piersi. – Dobry aktor!  
– Ale jakoś Oscara nie dostał – odparł troll, dłubiąc w nosie. – I z Penélope Cruz też się nie ożenił.  
– Kim jest Penélope Cruz? – spytał kapitan Salazar, cokolwiek zdezorientowany.  
– Penélope Cruz, wielkie mi halo! – mruczał pod nosem Lesaro.  
– No ale gęby się nie wybiera – dodał troll tonem niemal pojednawczym. – Za to kapitana owszem. Twoja załoga wybrała tego tam. – I wskazał na Salazara.  
– Też bym tak wybrał – skwitował Jack. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał swój błąd. – Jak to „moja załoga wybrała…”?  
– Bez urazy, stary. – Troll uniósł dłonie i rozłożył je szeroko, w geście „nie wiem, nie słyszałem, nie orientuję się”. – To pewnie nic osobistego. Po prostu mieli cię dość. Albo opowiadałeś straszne suchary. Albo coś. Może tylko nie lubią Deppa?  
– Gwoli ścisłości, to prowadziliśmy tylko bardzo wstępnie rozmowy… – wyjaśnił pirat ze szklanym okiem. – Nie do końca odpowiadała nam hiszpańska kolorystyka…  
– No przecież śliczna – zdziwił się Jack. – Taka kolorowa! I… – Tu uśmiech na jego twarzy zmienił się w odwróconą podkówkę. – I tylko to wam przeszkadzało? Woleliście pływać z tym wykrochmalonym, pozapinanym na sto jeden guziczków…  
– …trzydziestoletnim prawiczkiem? Tak, woleli. Ja też uważam, że to smutne, stary. – Troll pokiwał współczująco głową.   
– Po czyjej stronie jest to brudne zwierzę?! – warknął Salazar.  
– Ależ kapitanie, nie ma się czego wstydzić… – Porucznik Lesaro dokładał wszelkich starań, by nie uśmiechać się od ucha do ucha. – To nawet słod… chciałem powiedzieć, że to bardzo dobrze o was świadczy! Że traktujecie te sprawy z należytą powagą i takie tam. A na naukę nigdy nie jest za późno…  
– Hej, koledzy z Hiszpanii!– krzyknął Jack. – Mam pomysł! Skoro mój statek tak wam się podoba, to może zaciągniecie się do nas? A ja, jako kapitan, udzielę wam ślubu!  
Salazar i Lesaro odwrócili się jak na komendę.  
– Zapomniałem już, że wy to płyniecie z duchem czasu po wzburzonych falach płynnej ponowoczesności! – Lesaro zaśmiał się perliście, choć trochę nerwowo.  
– Prawdziwy żeglarz zawsze płynie pod prąd! – zagrzmiał Salazar. – Z prądem płyną śmieci.  
– Oraz większość rybek – dodał Jack. – Poza tymi, które płyną na tarło. Co oznacza, że chcą się rozmnażać. Jak mam to interpretować, kapitanie Hiszpanie?  
– Masz przymknąć swoją niewyparzoną piracką gębę i siedzieć cicho! – Salazar stracił cierpliwość. Zwłaszcza że kątem oka dostrzegł, jak troll po pierwszym zdaniu Jacka unosi kciuk. A po ostatnim – dwa kciuki. Cokolwiek to miało oznaczać, bez wątpienia było wulgarne i obraźliwe dla jego, Salazara, załogi.  
– Ale to zupełnie naturalne i nie ma się czego wstydzić – stwierdził Jack z niewinnym uśmiechem. Potem wskazał na łysawego knypka i łachudrę ze szklanym okiem. – Znacie Pintela i Ragettiego? Im już udzieliłem.  
– Znaczy że czego? – Salazar zamrugał.  
– Znaczy że ślubu! – odpowiedział z dumą Pintell.  
– No bo bez sakramentu i kapitańskiego błogosławieństwa to nie przystoi. – Ragetti skromnie spuścił oczka, w tym jedno szklane.  
– Nie nazywaj tego sakramentem! – zacietrzewił się Salazar. – Nie nazywaj tego ślubem! Nie nazywaj tego…  
– Wstrętnym pedalstwem!  
– Przymknij się, Nathanael. Po pierwsze, ja mówię, po drugie, wyczucia czasu to ty nie masz za grosz, po trzecie, zejdź mi z oczu.  
– A nie to chciał kapitan powiedzieć? – spytał szczerze zdumiony Nathanael.  
– Raczej nie. Przynajmniej nie w takiej składni. – Kapitan Salazar wbił wzrok w czubki swoich starannie wypastowanych muszkieterek. – I raczej nie tymi słowy.  
– A piratów to się wyzywa – naburmuszył się nieznacznie Jack. – Mowa nienawiści, i to jeszcze stronnicza.  
– Ja tam jadę po wszystkich – zadeklarował z dumą troll. Na te słowa Jack Saprrow podniósł kciuk w górę. Reszta piratów zrobiła to samo. Zdaje się, że Armani również. Cudownie się dogadują, zauważył Salazar. Po prostu cudownie.  
– To jak, panowie Hiszpanie? – zagadywał Jack. – Nie chcecie? Wyprawilibyśmy wam ślub w Tortudze! Byłyby tańce, muzyka i pieczone koziołki, a rum lałby się strumieniami…  
– Ja! Ja, ja, ja! Ja chcę! – wrzasnął Ermenegildo i podskoczył kilka razy.  
– Zejdź mi z oczu, psie. – Kapitan Salazar uznał, że już nawet nie warto podnosić głosu.  
– Otóż to. Odchodzę. DO PIRATÓW! – Ermenegildo czknął głośno i zaczął tarabanić się przez burtę. Odległość między statkami była niewielka, ale jednak…  
– A z kim ten ślub, panie przyszły piracie? – spytał Jack.  
Ermenegildo zamarł z jedną nogą w powietrzu. Czuł w kościach, że o czymś zapomniał. Przemknął wzrokiem po załodze.  
– Hej, Armani, stary druhu! – Skinął ręką na towarzysza. – No chodź! Nie napijesz się ze mną w Tortudze?  
– Picie to jedno… – odparł cierpko Armani. – Ale ja nie chcę męża alkoholika!  
– Jak się ożeni, to się odmieni! – zawołał Jack.  
Armani wzruszył ramionami i z pozornie obojętną miną jednym skokiem przesadził burtę. Z gracją wylądował na pokładzie „Czarnej Perły” i pomagał dostać się na pokład swojemu kompanowi do kieliszka. Salazar nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.  
– To… to się nazywa zdrada – wyszeptał.  
– Zdrady to raczej dwa lata po ślubie. – Jack machnął ręką. – Na razie jest dobrze.  
– Dopamina działa – dorzucił troll.  
Salvatore i Ferragamo wystąpili naprzód.  
– Czy wasz kapitan każe codziennie szorować pokład? – zwrócili się chórem od do Pintela i Ragettiego.  
– To pokład się szoruje? – wyraził swe szczere zdumienie Sparrow. – Przecież i tak woda na niego leci.  
Salvatore i Ferragamo zgodnie pokiwali głowami.  
– A wy dokąd? – warknął Salazar.  
– Do lepszego, przyjaźniejszego świata bez rutyny i zbędnych obowiązków – zadeklarowali jednym głosem.  
– Myć się też za często nie trzeba – kusił Sparrow. Armando Salazar ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wolał nie wiedzieć, ilu załogantów właśnie stracił. – Ale można – dodał pirat.   
Nawet nie podnosząc wzroku, Salazar wiedział, że ta ostania uwaga jest skierowana właśnie do niego.  
– Chyba zostaliście przegłosowani, kapitanie.  
– Słuszność nie jest kwestią głosowania.  
– Ale zadowolenie większości owszem. – Jack Sparrow wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Na tym polega demokracja.  
– Jeszcze przed chwilą demokratyczna większość twojej załogi chciała mnie za kapitana – przypomniał Salazar.  
– Bo zapomnieli, jakie upierdliwe jest szorowanie pokładu.  
– Pozwól, że nie pogratuluję im priorytetów. – Salazar zadarł głowę w górę. Na niebie ani jednej chmurki. Widzisz to i nie grzmisz, pomyślał z wyrzutem.  
– Priorytety mają swoje zady i walety – oświadczył filozoficznie Jack. – Zresztą jesteście w błędzie, uważając, że my, piraci, nie kierujemy się żadnymi zasadami. Mamy swój kodeks honorowy.  
– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.  
– Zawsze noszę go przy sobie – oświadczył z dumą Jack i sięgnął za pazuchę. Potem do kieszeni. Potem pod chustę na włosach. Potem zaczął zdejmować buty. – Przeważnie mam go przy sobie – sprostował. – Ale całość jest ciut zbyt opaśna.  
– Ja mam, ja mam! – Ragetti zamachał zmaltretowanym kawałkiem pergaminu.  
– To ma być kodeks? – zdziwił się Salazar.  
– Skrócona wersja wypisu z kodeksu pirackiego – oświadczył łachudra z godnością. – Najważniejsze punkty.  
– Świetna robota – pochwalił Jack. – Przeczytaj kolegom z Hiszpanii, co mówi nasz kodeks!  
Ragetti zasępił się wyraźnie:  
– A nie mógłby pan kapitan przeczytać? Ja to nie umiem.  
Jack Sparrow sięgnął po pergamin:  
– Dwa tuziny dorodnych jaj kurzych… – odczytał i zadumał się nad czymś głęboko. – Wiesz co, stary druhu, to chyba jednak jakiś komentarz albo co. Tak czy owak, najważniejsze postanowienia kodeksu znam na pamięć i mogę go wam zacytować w środku nocy o północy…  
– No to słucham. – Kapitan Salazar skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Słucham.  
– Ale chyba nie bardzo rozumiecie ze słuchu, co się do was mówi, panie Hiszpanie – oświadczył Jack. – Powiedziałem, że mogę wam wyrecytować kodeks piracki w środku nocy o północy, a teraz, sądząc po słonku, dopiero co minęło południe. Ale jeśli zaryzykujecie udanie się do mojej kajuty w środku nocy o północy…  
– Ognia! – rozkazał Lesaro, aby nie narażać swojego kapitana na wysłuchiwanie podobnych impertynencji. Jednak zamiast salwy armatniej usłyszał jedynie zrezygnowany głos nawigatora:  
– Bombardierzy nas opuścili. I cała reszta…  
– A gdzie Rizzitti i Nathanael? – spytał Salazar z nieznaczną paniką w głosie.  
– Chyba nieźle się dogadywali – mruknął troll z pełnym brakiem zainteresowania.  
– Na pewno zeszli pod pokład – litościwie zapewnił Lesaro. Salazar wolał nie pytać, którego z okrętów ani w jakim celu. Jego wiara, zwłaszcza w ludzi, została wystawiona na bardzo ciężką próbę.  
Na pokładzie zostali jedynie Lesaro, troll i nawigator z bardzo zbolałą miną.  
– Poza tym… – Jack Sarrow chwilę napawał się swoja moralną przewagą, ale postanowił kuc żelazo, póki gorące. – …kodeks piracki to i tak tylko luźne wytyczne. I każdy może je interpretować po swojemu.  
– I właśnie dlatego jesteście bandą pospolitych rzezimieszków! – wypalił Salazar. –Nasze prawo obowiązuje zawsze i wszędzie!  
– Ulala! – Jack zagwizdał przez zęby. – A co to za prawo, pomijając, że międzynarodowe i transkontynentalne? Jak ono brzmi? Jeśli wy również lubicie je cytować tylko w ściśle określonych warunkach, mogę się do was przespacerować w środku nocy o północy. Chociaż rano też jest fajnie. – I na potwierdzenie własnych słów Jack mrugnął, choć nie bardzo wiadomo, do kogo.   
Kapitan Salazar na wszelki wypadek zarumienił się i zdenerwował.  
– Nasze prawo mówi „nie kradnij”.  
– To bardzo miło z jego strony – ucieszył się Jack. – Czyli wcale nie chcecie zarekwirować nam statku? Znakomicie. Fajne prawo. Będę je popierać, choć trochę platonicznie. Szczodrość to piękna cecha, ale u innych. Coś jeszcze?  
– „Nie zabijaj”…  
– Bardzo sympatyczne – zgodził się Jack. – Nasz kodeks mówi to samo. Nie wolno zabić nikogo z załogi, a jeśli wysadzamy go na bezludnej wyspie, otrzymuje pistolet z jedną kulą, bukłak z wodą i sakiewkę prochu…  
– Nie, nie, nie! – Salazar pokręcił głową. – Wy nie zabijacie swoich. – I, nim Lesaro zdążył wymierzyć mu ostrzegawczego kuksańca, dodał: – A nam nie wolno zabić nikogo.  
Lesaro zaklął w duchu, nawigator wywrócił oczami, troll i Jack uśmiechnęli się szeroko.  
– Naaaaweeet piiiratów? – spytali chórem równie zgodnym, co piskliwym.  
– No bez przesady! – warknął Salazar. – Po pierwsze, pirat to osobna kategoria, po drugie mowa o obronie koniecznej, po trzecie, w kwestii obrony życia podróżnych, bezpiecznego handlu, pokoju na morzu i honoru hiszpańskiej armaty – patrz punkt drugi, a po czwarte…  
Ignorowanie faktu, że ledwie kilka metrów od niego, na sąsiednim pokładzie, Jack Sparrow odtańcowuje jakieś hołupce, fika koziołki i turla się ze śmiechu, było ciężką próbą, z której jednak nieustraszony kapitan Salazar zapewne wyszedłby zwycięsko, gdyby sam Sparrow nie wszedł mu w słowo:  
– Piękny kapitanie Hiszpanie o pięknym hiszpańskim nazwisku! Łączy nas tak wiele! Obaj trzymamy w domach grubą książkę, która się kurzy i której większość naszych załogantów nigdy nie przeczytała. Mamy też trochę zasad wypisanych z tej książki, które jednak, cóż za niespodzianka, są jedynie luźnymi wytycznymi.   
– Zrozumienie nadprzyrodzonej proweniencji prawa naturalnego wyrażonego w dekalogu przekracza twoje horyzonty poznawcze, piracie – odpowiedział z godnością Salazar. Nauczył się ostatnio tej metody od Lesara. Nie wystarczy wierzyć albo wiedzieć, trzeba to jeszcze dość zawile powiedzieć.  
– Bardzo lubię przekraczać horyzonty – ucieszył się Jack. – I granice. Zwłaszcza w pozycji horyzontalnej. Więc jak, wpadniecie wieczorem?  
– To już przekracza wszelkie grani…– zaczął Salazar, ale tym razem zrozumiał swój błąd prawie że w porę. Postanowił skoncentrować swoje wysiłki na głębokim oddychaniu i liczeniu do tysiąca. W okolicach 749 prawie się już nie rumienił. Przynajmniej póki nie odkrył, że cała jego załoga, jak o załoga „Czarnej Parły”, utkwiła w nim wzrok. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Słońce stało wysoko na nieboskłonie. Wciąż ani jednej chmurki.  
– A jak będzie z nami, señor? – zniecierpliwił się Jack. – Albo z wami? Oferta matrymonialna wciąż aktualna, ale zegar tyka. To co, o jednym oku, byle w tym roku? – A na widok miny Salazara zapytał ostrożniej. – W tej dekadzie? W tym stuleciu?  
– W tym stuleciu to chyba nie – skwitował troll, co wywołało powszechną wesołość.  
Patrzeć z pogardą na tę hałaśliwą hołotę nie było żadnym wyczynem. Znacznie trudniej przychodziło ignorowanie ziejącego pustką pokładu „Cichej Marii”, przygarbionej sylwetki nawigatora i tego dziwnego spojrzenia, które posłał kapitanowi porucznik Lesaro.  
– Proszę bardzo, możecie swojego pokładu nigdy nie myć, nigdy nie trzeźwieć i gzić się jak muchy! Nie zazdroszczę wam tej zwierzęcej egzystencji! – oświadczył Salazar, zwracając się do kapitana „Czarnej Perły”.  
– A my wam nie zazdrościmy waszej anielskiej egzystencji bez wszystkich wspomnianych atrakcji! – odpowiedział Sparrow kapitanowi „Cichej Marii”.  
– Cała wstecz – zakomenderował Salazar. A choć nie miał zwyczaju uzasadniać swoich rozkazów, tym razem zrobił wyjątek. –Trzeba przemalować statek, uzupełnić prowiant i zrekrutować nową załogę. – A potem dodał już zupełnie do siebie: – I tym razem uważać na Włochów. Poszukamy w Wenezueli albo na Filipinach…  
– Kapitanie, jesteście pewni? – zaczął Lesaro. I już nie skończył.  
– Pewność nie jest doświadczeniem danym ani nam, ani im – odparł Salazar, starając się ignorować dłoń Lesara na swoim ramieniu. – Jeśli jednak, ty, mój drogi…  
Troll nadstawił uszu.   
Lesaro podniósł wzrok.  
– …jeśli jednak, poruczniku, czujesz się bardziej piratem niż członkiem mojej załogi, droga wolna. – I Salazar zamaszystym gestem wskazał pokład „Czarnej Perły”, choć serce mało nie pękło mu z żalu, że musi strącić tę delikatną dłoń ze swojego ramienia, o odtrąceniu reszty wdzięków bardzo skądinąd wdzięcznego załoganta nie wspominając. – Uszanuję twój… – słowa więzły mu w gardle. – … twój wolny wybór.  
– Kapitanie, ja… – Lesaro zwiesił głowę. Tym razem nie musiał udawać, że jest mu przykro. – …wiecie, że poszedłbym za wami wszędzie.  
– Nawet do łóżka! – podsunął troll.  
– To byłoby „z wami”, nie „za wami” – zauważył nawigator.  
Salazar kazał się przymknąć im obu, żeby nie psuli powagi sceny.  
– Kapitanie, ja… – Lesaro zwiesił głowę jeszcze raz. Nadal nie musiał udawać, że jest mu przykro, ale wolał nie pokazywać, jak bardzo się rumieni. – …wiecie, że poszedłbym za wami wszędzie.  
– Wiemy, wiemy! – ryknęli chórem troll i nawigator, a Salazar zapowiedział, że każe ich utopić i rozstrzelać.  
– To trzech razy sztuka! – zawołał Jack ze swojego pokładu.  
– Nawet piratowi zdarza się czasem powiedzieć coś mądrego – przyznał Salazar. A potem bardzo ciepłym, spokojnym i zupełnie zrezygnowanym głosem powiedział: – Odwagi, Lesaro…  
– Kapitanie, ja… – Lesaro zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Jak już wspominałem, poszedłbym za wami wszędzie. I na pokład piracki, i do Tortugi, i do ołtarza, i… i tak dalej…  
Troll wytarł głośno nos w rękaw swojego prawdopodobnie czarnego podkoszulka. Rozległy się gwizdy, oklaski i wiwaty. Ragetti zaczął rozsypywać confetti, a Pintel cykać fotki w interesie umieszczenia ich na Pinterescie. Miał ambicję uwiecznić scenę pocałunku. Na tę okoliczność Jack Sarrow wyciągnął wuwuzelę.  
– …i choćby nawet do samego piekła! – krzyknął Lesaro. – A… ale to znaczy, że w przeciwnym kierunku również, skoro każecie.  
Po czym odwrócił się plecami do całkowicie skonfundowanej załogi „Czarnej Perły” i zajął swoje miejsce przy mostku.   
Wuwuzela wypadła Jackowi z rąk.  
– Two… twoja motywacja pozostawia trochę do życzenia, Lesaro – oświadczył Salazar głosem spokojnym, bardzo jasnym, tylko odrobinę drżącym. – Ale będziemy jeszcze nad tym pracować.  
– I tak napiszę o was fanfik – mruknął troll.


End file.
